Discreción
by Harisha
Summary: Tulio apreció la maravilla en la que consistía la anatomía de Chel. Era hermosa, una alucinación, tan bella y exótica. Sin duda, toda persona en España se voltearía a contemplarla. Y es que Chel jamás pasaría desapercibida.


____

**DISCRECIÓN**

____

_Disclaimer; Esta historia no ha sido realizada o aprobada por ninguna persona o entidad relacionada con las obras originales o licenciadas de El Camino hacia El Dorado._

_

* * *

_

- Permiso, disculpe, déjeme pasar... con su permiso, lo siento... a ver si se mueve...

Así se abría camino Tulio por las pobladas calles de España, serpenteando con velocidad, sorteando, esquivando, y hasta empujando gente. Las personas le respondían groserías, pero a Tulio poco le importaba. Además, les comprendía; su rapaz huída no dejaba espacio para andarse con sutilezas, por lo que él mismo se buscaba que le insultaran.

- ¡Eh! ¡Ladrón! ¡Qué alguien le detenga!

No se atrevió a voltearse, y simplemente apresuró el paso cuanto pudo. Se abrió paso entre un par de muchachas que le despidieron tildándole de cerdo, y dobló apresuradamente en una esquina para saltar tras unas pilas de cajas. Ya ocultó, se permitió tomar aire entre jadeos, apretando contra su pecho el fardo viejo de tela que le había costado su carrera. Luego, asomó tímidamente la cabeza. Sus recelosos ojos azules buscaron bajo un ceño fruncido al calvo gordinflón que le había estado persiguiendo. Soltó un suspiro al no ver rastro de tipejo. Se enderezó perezoso y, lo más casual que pudo, se unió a la muchedumbre con cautela, esperando perderse en un mar de personas.

En otra situación, Tulio hubiese estado feliz. No solo había salido airioso de un robo (bueno, no le había salido como lo había planeado, pero se las había arreglado), sino que además estaba de vuelta en España. Su España.

Un par de meses atrás, Miguel, Chel, Altivo, y él mismo, luego de haber salvado al Dorado de Cortés, se habían metido de polizón en una de las naves del cruel conquistador español. Habían tenido extra cuidado, pues lo último que habrían querido era terminar prisioneros de nuevo, como la vez anterior. El viaje había sido largo y arduo, pero se las habían arreglado para poder pasar inadvertidos. Y ahora, ya finalmente habían desembarcado en España. Creyó que a Chel le fascinaría la ciudad, pero lo poco que había visto le había producido curiosidad, no sorpresa... culpó una vida en El Dorado su falta de entusiasmo.

Ah, si... Chel...

Reiteradamente, en otra situación, la reacción de Tulio hubiese sido otra. Pensar en Chel solía dibujarle en el rostro una sonrisa idiota. Tan bella y exótica, con sus rasgados y pardos ojos, su largo cabello azabache, sus labios carnosos, su suave y morena piel, cada voluptuosa y redondeada parte de su cuerpo... Pero no. Está vez no. Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios en un infatil puchero. Y es que esto era culpa de Chel.

Con mala cara y firme andar, Tulio se encaminó hacia el puerto. Sorteó enormes marineros y pilas de malolientes cajas y barriles antes de, siempre mirando alrededor en busca de posibles espectadores, introducirse en un estrecho y oscuro callejón.

Sentado sobre una caja acariciando a Altivo, Miguel le sonrió ampliamente en la penumbra.

- ¡Ah, Tulio! - le dio la bienvenida con auténtica alegra - ¡Ya creíamos que no volveríamos a verte!

Tulio le pasó de largo sin dirigirle una mirada, gruñendo bajo su respiración una sarta de ininteligibles incoherencias. Se encaminó hacia la tercera sombra que le esperaba sentada cruzada de piernas; Chel.

- Aquí está - masculló.

Chel bajó la vista para observar la bola de tela que Tulio llevaba entre sus amplias manos. Luego, le arqueó levemente una ceja de manera involuntaria.

- Tú lo propusiste, Tulio - replicó ella, su típica serenidad tintada por un leve fastidio - De hecho, tú insististe.

Los labios de Tulio se apretaron más y sus delgadas cejas casi se tocaron. Ahora si asemejaba a un niño pequeño. Tamborileó los dedos contra la tela, irritado. Por su parte, Miguel y Altivo intercambiaron miradas, sabiendo lo que se venía.

- Este, nosotros les dejamos solos, ¿si? - Miguel se puso de pie, sonriendo nervioso y sin convicción mientras tomaba las riendas del blanco caballo para tirar de él - Daremos una vuelta y nos volvemos... ¡hasta luego!

Y sin más, ambos abandonaron la escena con rapidez. Ni Chel ni Tulio le prestaron la más mínima pizca de atención.

- Ya sé que yo insistí - replicó Tulio, entrecerrando los ojos receloso - Pero, ¿quieres pasearte por España así? - y le señaló con un gesto de su mano.

Chel bufó antes de ponerse de pie y, bamboleando las caderas de un lado a otro como siempre hacía al andar, acercarse a Tulio hasta tenerle a pocos centímetros. La cercanía relajó la hostil postura de Tulio, quien apreció la maravilla en la que consistía la anatomía de Chel. Era hermosa, una alucinación, tan bella y exótica. Sin duda, toda persona en España, hombre o mujer, anciano o niño, rico o pobre, se voltearía a contemplarla, tanto con admiración como con envidia. Y es que Chel jamás pasaría desapercibida. No lo había hecho en El Dorado, donde sus reveladoras prendas eran moneda corriente. En cambio allí, vestida así... Tulio carraspeó y se recordó que aún estaba enfadado. Sacó pecho, encajó la mandíbula, y apretó lo puños, intentando mantener la calma.

- Creí que te gustaba como me vestía - replicó Chel mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su larga melena lacia.

Él le fulminó con la mirada, y ella sólo sonrió divertida. Se mantuvieron la mirada antes de que Tulio, derrotado, corriera la vista.

- Llamas mucho la atención - informó malhumorado mientras le tendía el manojo de tela.

Chel lo tomó y estudió realmente con poco interés.

- Así que, - concluyó - no te agrada que llame la atención de otros, ¿eh?

Y le dedicó una inocente sonrisa. Estaba cambiando sus palabras. Estaba jugando con él. Estaba tomando al toro por lo cuernos, y lo sabía tan bien como él.

- No - respondió Tulio con lentitud, impaciente - Esto no es el Dorado. Aquí las mujeres no andan vestidas así. Resaltarías demasiado paseandote así.

Chel apenas le prestó atención. Estiró el fajo de ropa y colocó el humilde vestido que Tulio se había visto forzado a robar sobre el cuerpo, probando como se vería en él. Tulio le dedicó a la prenda una mirada cargada de odio. A ella le debía su humillación.

Se había embarcado en una gran aventura; había sido un dios, había sido más rico que el mismísimo Rey de Epsña, se había enfrentado a un poderoso sacerdote, a una bestia monstruosa hecha de piedra, había salvado una ciudad mítica de conquistadores para volver a su tierra natal... y robar un vestido. Un héroe, un dios, robando ropa de mujer. Y no solo eso; no se había visto obligado a robar simplemente un vestido, sino además lo que las damas utilizan debajo de él. ¿Habrase visto cosa semejante? Luego de tales hazañas, ¿rebajado a que? ¿Un ladrón de lencería? ¿Qué sería de su reputación? Apostaría a que ya debía de haberse desmoronado.

- Y... - Chel lo sacó de sus misebles pensamientos, arqueándole ambas cejas con sincera curiosidad - ¿cómo va esto?

Tulio le devolvió una extrañada mirada.

- ¿Y como voy a saberlo yo? - replicó. ¿Ella insinuaba que él sabía como ponerse un vestido? Más le valía que no...

Chel se encogió levemente de hombros antes de volver a estudiar el recatado vestido. Apretó los labios y ladeó la cabeza levemente, pensativa.

- Bueno, - replicó y le sonrió descaradamente, dando un pequeño paso al frente para acortar aún más la distancia entre ambos - creo que no nos queda más que averiguarlo, ¿verdad?

Y lo siguiente que Tulio supo, fue que se le había pasado tanto el enfado como la humillación. Bueno, tal vez esto de los vestidos no estaba tan mal después de todo...

* * *

**ayer me acorde que esta pelicula exisitia :/ la busque, la vi, recorde porque la amaba tanto, y mi torcida imaginacion no pudo evitar recrear la bizarrada de chel en españa con su "trajecito nativo" y a tulio robando ropa de mujer :)**


End file.
